


Royal and the Beast

by Tauren_Priest



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Forgiveness, M/M, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A painful and bitter sweet tale between a prince and a barbarian king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was unloving, the intercourse was vile, the king was crude to him, ramming deep inside with force that Adam could not handle. The pain in his lower torso tore his soul apart, his body reacted naturally, his cock twitched on his belly against his own will.

 

He gave up of struggling, he tried before, hoped to push the king away, his attempt only backfired with even worse consequences. Bruises on wrists, bite marks and more boorish thrusts he would receive, as the king disliked confrontation.

 

"It can be much easier if ya just accept it," The barbarian king hissed beside his ear while his cock pressed deep inside the young prince from far west.

 

Adam compromised.

 

This was not what he could stand, it was too much, way too much for the prince to handle. Those physical tortures never seemed to reach an end, his body was violated again and again till the king was satisfied.

 

Adam never looked him in the eyes, his focus fell to either side of bed or ceiling.

 

The king demanded Adam look him in the eyes before, but it simply ruined his mood to fuck. He slowly littered kisses on every inch of Adam’s smooth pure skin.

 

When the suffering was over, Adam left his eyes open, staring at nothing, he couldn't sleep. Pain, fear, anger, frustration came in a pack, he blamed God, he never committed any sinful acts in his life, he didn't deserve such fate.

 

He was stuck in the bed, whilst Blake's strong arm locked his waist tight.

 

He waited till Blake left in the early morning as usual, that was the only moment he could fall asleep afterward. Once he couldn’t hear those heavy breathing sounds, the distinctive smell of the barbarian faded, Adam could finally close his eyes to sleep. His rest didn't last long, horrible nightmares of being raped by Blake haunted him again and again, there were times that he failed to define reality and haunted dreams.

 

The king wouldn’t pay another visit for at least a day or two till the bruise and wounds fade. Adam would cherish his time to plan ways that he could reach out.

 

"Your Highness," A servant interrupted his thought, "Breakfast is ready."

 

Adam simply ignored her, fixed his gaze on the window. He didn't know if he had the strength to continue.

 

“I…… I don’t,” Adam was going to ask her to take the food away, he didn’t want to eat, he just wished to have some more privacy. He sighed, after considering the safety of the servant. “Put it on the desk, I’ll finish it later.”

 

“Yes, your Highness.”

 

Things went wrong when he visited this remote barbarian horde two months ago. It was supposed to be another ordinary diplomatic visit, yet accident happened.

 

* * *

 

 

Oklaland, where a powerful horde of barbarians settled, isolated in the remote south east side of the world. Unlikely outsiders believed, the way these barbarians live was not so different than others civilized people. They trade, they can read, they have laws and orders. Somehow, they were still barbaric in some sense, settling problems with fists, believing physical strength could help them to conquer everything, the brutality runs in their blood.

 

King's duty for everyday morning was to listen to advisors' reports and make decisions. Blake usually let Luke makes decisions for him, he could trust his old buddy.

 

Blake tried to stay focus when Luke analyzing the forecast of coming season harvest.

 

"Luke," The king interrupted. "Get to the point, what's yar plan?"

 

"For safety stock, we need to a quarter more crops, either in expense of iron or cotton." It was just weeks away from winter, Luke made the judgment based on last year food consumption.

 

"Up to ya, anything else?" The king asked impatiently, he had to go to their army training field afterward.

 

"Los Santos refused yar gift, they don't accept yar proposal." Luke reported. Blake sent a considerable amount of gifts and gold to Los Santos weeks ago, he released their diplomat Pharrell to deliver his decision of taking Adam as his wife to Adam's home country.

 

"It wasn't a proposal, inform their king, make sure they understand, Adam will be my queen now."

 

"Blake," Luke addressed his king' name directly. It was common for Blake’s faithful friends to address his name directly, he believed respect is shown by actions instead of words. “This is wrong, ya have to release the prince……”

 

Blake slammed his palm on the handle of his throne, his expression tensed instantly, “He is yar queen.”

 

“No, Blake. Ya don’t have his consent, ya imprisoned him.” Luke pointed out the facts, “This is bad for us, we need to send him back.”

 

Due to geographic reasons, Los Santos couldn’t not actually do a thing to stop Blake. There were countless mountains and kingdoms polarized these two kingdoms into East and West, the chance of declaring a war was impossible for either side.

 

The concerns for Luke was the king’s reputation and how things going to end. This was the first time he witnessed Blake becoming so blindly in love, the king used to be wise and righteous in contrary with his muscular appearance.

 

“I’m not going to argue with ya about this matter. Dismiss if ya have nothing else to say.”

 

“Yes, my Lord.”

 

Luke was pissed, Blake could tell by his tone.

 

“He’ll love me,” He whispered as the sound of Luke’s footsteps disappeared from the room. “Soon.”

 

* * *

 

_Two Months Ago_

 

Everything started in the early autumn, Blake was informed that a prince from the west was coming. This was not rare, many people visited Oklaland to build trade relation with his horde. Coal, weapons and herbs were the major export revenues for the horde, Luke would deal with terms and price while Blake was the one approving those trading, he would say yes as long as the visitors showed respects to his people and culture.

 

“It was fast, dashing towards me. Its claws were long and sharp like a……”

 

Blake was listening to those old generals telling tales of adventures in the wild, he shifted his attention as the door of the dining chamber opened. Words and whispers became dissonances, everything blurred except the young man walking towards him. It took only a breath of time, Blake knew this was the one, his true mate in the world. When his eyes met those soul-stealing emerald eyes, Blake’s mind went blank.

 

“My Lord, this is Prince Adam Levine from Los Santos……”

 

He wasn’t listening. The prince looked perfect in his golden yellow robe, Blake couldn’t take his eyes away from Adam. The king met many people in his life, Adam was not like the other beauties, Blake knew he couldn’t find another person like Adam again even spending the rest of his life.

 

“Move, empty this seat.” The king demanded the general to give space for Adam, it was unusual measure. The prince was supposed to sit beside Luke on the opposite side of table. “He is our…… our guest.”

 

Without knowing the normal practice, Adam accepted the offer.

 

His palms were sweating, his body felt like sitting on a chair made of needles. Blake reminded himself to stay cool, be like a king, his people were watching.

 

“Ad……Adam,” He cleared his throat. “I…… Ya……”

 

He lost his words when Adam turned to him, it was too close. He got the urge to kiss those lips, he wanted to claim the prince now.

 

“Do ya have anyone in mind?” It was an odd question.

 

“What sort of mind?” Clearly, the prince found it strange.

 

“Marriage, engagement, arrangement made by yar father.”

 

“No,” Adam replied after a short pause.

 

“I see.” Blake remained silent, the environment was awkward, he didn’t know what to say to the prince. He peeked at Adam from time to time, hoping the prince would start asking him back, then he would tell Adam that he wants him.

 

Blake waited for the prince to say something, he marveled at Adam’s beauty. He never thought someone could possibly stay being elegant while eating.

 

He gathered his gut to speak again.

 

“Do…… ya like here?” Luke should have already shown Adam around yesterday.

 

“Yes,” Adam nodded. He tilted slightly backward when Blake leaned closer.

 

“Would ya like to stay longer?” Blake blessed his ancestor as he managed to finish the sentence.

 

“Sure,” Little did Adam know that the king wasn’t showing hospitality but affection.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Please, Please read this before you start,  
> the following content contain non-con which is raping, and can be unacceptable to some reader, if you dislike reading morally wrong content, please skip this chapter or perhaps give up this fic,  
> because the content will get as wrong as it can be,  
> 

Inside the dining chamber, the laughter and noises remained the same even if they had such a special guest from Los Santos.

 

Tim McGraw, experienced general that served both Blake and his father, sensed the difference of their king. He watched Blake grow up, this was not a good sign, the king was acting strange with flushed cheeks.

 

He laughed then, finding the scene entertaining. The old general knew what was going on, their majestic king had fallen in love, this was not the fearsome war machine he used to know.

 

Tim promised Blake's father to watch over him when the previous king passed away when Blake was young.

 

"Maybe it's time," He whispered. The king was always focusing on king's duties and wellbeing of his people, perhaps the prince was the one Blake been waiting for.

 

He approached his king after the prince left the dining chamber. Lucky that Luke was busy bargaining with Pharrell, probably about trade terms, he knew Luke would suggest the king to give up the idea instead.

 

"My Lord,"

 

His words interrupted Blake's thinking.

 

"What ya need, general?" The king turned normal once again.

 

"Is he the one?" Tim made his point directly.

 

"I…… he was just…… he's……" The king became anxious again.

 

Tim confirmed.

 

Their king was devoted to their people, he spent years on battlefield till a peace treaty was signed between most kingdoms a few years ago. Blake then tried his best to develop their economy, gave his people a better living environment, Blake deserved to find someone he loves. Tim decided to guide Blake the proper way to get laid.

 

"It's fine, the prince suits ya. The question is, do ya want to seal the deal with him?"

 

Blake swallowed hard.

 

"Go to his room with a bottle of wine, conquer him with yar muscles, show him the mighty king of Oklaland." The king didn't answer, but Tim could read the desire in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake took a bath, groomed his hairs. Bear fur kilt and cloak were the best outfits for the king, these were symbols of strength in barbarian culture.

 

He rushed to the guest chamber, recalling the instructions that Tim told him.

 

The stand guards outside Adam's room were Oklalanders, as the prince trusted the security of this horde and gave his own guards a night to rest.

 

"My Lord,"

 

"I have some private matters needed to address with the prince. Don't let anyone interrupt us no matter what, or ya'll pay the price." Blake ordered.

 

"Yes, my Lord." The guards stood aside.

 

Blake stepped into Adam's room. It was odd, he felt there was something rolling deep inside his belly, he exhaled deep to fight his nervousness.

 

Adam's bedroom was dark, there were a few candle lights divided into several corners, except a part of the room was bathed in moonlight.

 

The soft white light covered the prince and his bed, the view stroke Blake like thunder, Adam was the sexiest person he ever met, he wondered if the prince was really human or a god in disguise.

 

He placed the bottle of wine on a table aside, then he sneaked toward the sleeping beauty silently. He spent time observing the prince up close whilst knelt by Adam’s bedside.

 

'What should I do?' Blake was unwilling to wake Adam up, yet his lust drove him crazy.

 

 _'Show him the mighty king of O_ _kl_ _aland_ _'_

 

He couldn't do a thing, got stuck in watching his babe asleep, his palm slowly reached Adam's cheek.

 

So soft, so smooth, Adam smelled so good. Blake's desire unleashed once he had the physical contact.

 

His upper torso leaned down inch by inch, his heart kept pumping fast. His lips eventually met with Adam's, the inner demon took over his consciousness as his palm held Adam's cheek tight.

 

For one second, the lips of prince parted, kissed him back.

 

Adam's hazel eyes concentrated as he realized it was the king. He bounced back immediately, shocked and had difficulty sorting out what happened.

 

"Ya're awake, my prince," Blake stood straight, untied his cloak, tossed it to the floor.

 

"What," Adam tried to leave his bed, "Get out!"

 

The barbarian was agile when it came to action, he quickly sealed Adam's motion by pinning him back on bed, grabbed both his wrists.

 

"Ya don't have to yell, I'll take good care of ya," His body lowered again, forced his weight on Adam.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" The prince asked in disbelieve, he could not possibly accept the fact that the barbarian king was going to rape him. "Get off me!"

 

"Adam, I really really……" The king gathered his courage, "I love ya. Please stay and be my queen."

 

The confrontation and struggling stopped.

 

Adam spat on his face, tried to kick Blake off him though it wasn't effective at all.

 

"What wrong with you?"

 

No. No one can reject the king. Blake already showed his sincere feelings for Adam, the reaction of Adam triggered his anger. He did his best to express his love as civilized as possible, why didn't Adam accept him?

 

"Fuck off! Guards! Guards!" Adam yelled as loud as possible yet no one came to rescue.

 

"Arrrrggar!" The king groaned, he had enough. His brutality in blood raged on, his cock was thirsting for Adam, tore Adam's sleeping robe apart with one hand, another removed his own fur kilt.

 

The voice of prince shifted from pissed to deep horror, his demanding tune melted into crying and begging.

 

The beast ignored the fact that he was hurting Adam, wrecked the prince's unexplored hole without mercy, the sensational pleasure fueled his hunger, he wanted more from Adam.

 

"Please, I beg you,"  
"Stop it,"  
"I can't…… take it out, Blake,"

 

Blake was blinded by his instinct, the tightness and warmth inside Adam were the only things in his mind.

 

His consciousness regained after sending load of seed inside his dear queen.

 

Adam was broken in mental attitude, his eyes were empty, tears couldn't stop running along his cheeks. Like any other beautiful things in Blake encountered in his life, Adam was fragile.

 

He didn't know why, he tried his best to show Adam his affection, his effort was wasted.

 

"Adam," He removed his length from the prince, wiped those tears with his thumb. "It's gonna be fine, I'll take good care of ya, I promise ya."

 

The prince stayed silent, continued sobbing, head tilted away when Blake tried to kiss him. His beauty remained flawless, yet his soul was filled with fear and sorrow.

 

Blake felt awful, he thought Adam would understand him. King's affection was the most precious thing he could offer, why didn't Adam feel grateful? He played all his cards, they were useless in winning Adam's heart.

 

"I……" Blake retrieved from Adam, the prince was mad at him. He did what Tim taught him, expressed his affection, proposed to the prince. "Stop crying. I'll be yar man from now on. Ya have my words."

 

The mental status of Adam was still unstable, he was raped by an animal and it even dared to make a vow. He was violated, thinking of the object that beast plugged inside his body disgusted him. Adam couldn't bear to think of how his family would feel if they discovered this incident.

 

The clueless king left the despaired prince alone for some privacy.

 

"Make sure no one enter but me," Blake ordered those guards outside Adam's room. "Not even their diplomat or Luke."

 

"Understood, my lord."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Blake," Luke entered king's chamber with a threatening tone, "What have ya done?"

 

The king frowned at his advisor, he expected Luke's reaction before.

 

"Why did ya send their diplomat back? Don't tell me the……"

 

"Adam's mine," Blake cut in. He sent Pharrell back to bring a message to Los Santos, he offered the coastal kingdom gifts and trade agreements as to show his sincerity.

 

"I asked their diplomat to deliver the message," Blake replied. Ask was not the appropriate word since Blake applied coercion.

 

Luke stepped backwards with unsteady step, his king had no idea what he committed. Kings take whatever they want occasionally, but raping a prince from another kingdom was definitely not a wise choice.

 

"I need to see him, let me talk to him,"

 

"No, ya don't," Blake knew what Luke would do. His adviser would persuade Adam to leave and keep his mouth shut about yesterday night.

 

"Let me handle this, my friend," Luke sighed.

 

"He's the one, I already made an oath to him,"

 

Luke shook his head, Blake just didn't understand. Who he raped was no ordinary people, Blake put Oklaland in a dangerous situation. If the person was any other man or woman here, they would be honor and willing to accept king's affection, but not people from Los Santos. Those western people found the idea of two men bonding unacceptable, not to mention it wasn't mutual affirmative sex, they wouldn't be able to digest the news that their prince was violated.

 

"Blake, no! They aren't like us, ya can't simply take him and…… and make him yours,"

 

The king wasn't thinking straight, he was so blinded and stubborn, it was unusual, Blake used to listen to his advice.

 

"Dismiss," Blake made a deep groan and demanded impatiently, if Luke was not going to help, he should stay out of this.

 

"Blake, for ancestors' sake! Listen to me," The advisor did care about Blake and Oklaland more than his own safety. "Ya fucked him, you raped him, he won't love ya!"

 

The fact triggered the king's madness even Blake knew this was the reality. He stood from his throne, palm reached for the handle of his great hammer, gaze sharpened as if he was in battlefield.

 

"Last warning, stay out of my way. Luke, don't force me."

 

"Fuck! Do whatever ya want! Don't say that I didn't warn ya." Luke turned away from his king, grabbed a wooden chair nearby and slammed it on the ground. The faithful advisor was frustrated, he could not wait to say 'I told ya, dumbass,' when Blake gives up.

 

* * *

 

 

The king collapsed on his throne, he knew Luke had a point, this was not going to work out.

 

He didn't know what to do. He never fell in love before, he freaked out, messed up everything. He knew he should wait till Adam accepts him if he was lucky enough to win Adam's heart.

 

Blake's palm covered his eyes, his minds were confused with waves of thoughts and regrets. He is a warrior, a tool to kill, he was raised to slay enemies. This wasn't his throne at all, it belonged to his elder brother if death didn't take him away when Blake was twenty. When the responsibility fell on his shoulders, he tried his best to learn to rule, to lead and to protect his people.

 

He faced all sort of problems and invasions before, but not love problems. He didn't have the time and chance to engage in a relationship when wars were lasting like eternityin the past.

 

The king fulfilled the traditional procedures. In Oklaland, they ask their targets if they are single or bounded. It is both a subtle and direct way to ask if the person is interested. They then mate, afterwards the barbarian would propose to the person or inform their parents, and seal the deal.

 

He didn't aware the cultural difference between them would cause such issue until Luke reminded him, he thought Adam would eventually accept him as long as he showed his feelings for the prince.

 

"My lord," The guards outside Adam's guest room greeted him.

 

"How was he?"

 

"He barely touched his dinner," One of the guard replied.

 

He made a step closer to the door, startled as he heard the sound of soft sobbing. His heart twitched in pain, he wished for being half intelligence as Luke so that he would know how to ease Adam's pain.

 

"Adam," Blake called his prince gently.

 

"I'm not going to hurt ya, I didn't mean to scare ya." He saw the prince sat beside the bed, head rested on the mattress.

 

"I just want ya to be happy," His palm reached for Adam's head.

 

The prince turned around quickly and attempted to strike the king with a knife he kept after dinner, the attack was agile and unexpected.

 

Blake disarmed the prince before he could cause any damage.

 

Attack. Insult. Assassinate.

 

The blood thirsted side of Blake awakened, slammed Adam on bed as he sat on the prince. He came in peace, yet Adam tried to stab him without saying a word.

 

Tragedy repeated itself.

 

Blake's tone became cold and distanced, his guilt and regret faded whilst his feelings twisted with anger.

 

Fucking Adam no longer fills the void in his heart, the joy he had during their first time was gone, only pure physical desire remained.

 

The scene was familiar to Blake, having Adam lying on bed wrecked, except there were bruises and bite marks this time.

 

He picked up the knife, left without sparing a second to look at the prince.

 

"My lord,"

 

The king tossed the knife to one of the guards.

 

"Sorry…… Sorry, my lord, it won't happen again," They both knelt and begged for mercy.

 

After that night, Blake paid a visit to the prince two to three days a week. The moment Adam tried to stab him branded into his mind, it was not an act of defense or warning, the strike aimed at his neck. Still, he couldn't keep his hands off Adam.

 

Though the attack couldn't hurt him, he felt like being stabbed, there was a thorn pinned inside his heart. 

 

He couldn't let go of the prince even he knew the only feeling Adam held for him is hatred.

 

Blake was lost in crossroads.

 

* * *

 

_Present_

 

The rumor spread fast, everyone knew Blake _'mated'_ with Adam after Los Santos rejected king's proposal. They were glad that the king met his true love, they were still supportive when they acknowledged Adam was being imprisoned in his room.

 

Luke sighed deeply, they weren't helping to solve the problem at all. He missed the king he used to know, not this reckless beast with love sickness.

 

"Blake, let me talk to him, I'm not asking him to leave," The advisor tried to talk some sense into his king. "I just want to see if I can help."

 

"Ya'll help?" The king asked in doubt, but hope sparked in his eyes.

 

"Did I ever lie to ya?"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. Thank you for checking this out, I hope you all have a wonderful night with your special someone. For single readers, you are not alone, I am locking myself up in my room today too.

"Prince Adam,"

 

It had been a while since anyone address him as prince. Servants and guards would rather use the term 'your highness' or queen.

 

His body seemed paralyzed, and Luke thought Adam didn't hear his call.

 

"Hello, Luke." The prince turned away from the window to face the advisor.

 

Luke could tell Adam skipped meals by looking how loose the robe was on him, his emerald eyes lost his light, Luke found the status of Adam awful comparing with the first time they met in Oklaland borders.

 

The king had taken something precious away from the prince. His pride, his confidence, his virginity (in some sense). In returns, Blake left bite marks and bruises on the prince's forearms and neck.

 

"Why are you here?" Adam started since Luke stayed speechless staring at him.

 

"I come to see if I can help,"

 

"He sent you?" The prince sat at his bedside.

 

Luke shook his head, grabbed a seat beside a desk.

 

"I need to leave. Please, take me out of here."

 

"Adam," Luke paused in doubt, "I can't. It isn't that simple, ya can't even reach the border to the west."

 

"I know it was the right thing to do, for ya, for Blake and Oklaland, but I can't betray Blake. He's my king."

 

"Then why are you even here?" The prince asked impatiently. "Can you send  a letter to Los Santos for me?"

 

The advisor thought for a moment.

 

"Blake probably wouldn't approve it, but I can make a request."

 

"Thank you." Adam felt much better knowing that at least there was still hope out there.

  
“Do ya need anything else? Besides the letter?"

 

"Keep him away from me?"

 

Even the prince knew how impossible it sounded.

 

"Adam," Luke rubbed his forehead, "I…… I'm sorry for what our king did to ya. I knew he is unforgivable, but there is something I need to tell ya about Blake."

 

"He's a monster. I think I already know enough about him." His volume increased as he recalled the pains Blake caused.

 

"He's dumb, but he does love ya, I can tell."

 

"What?" Adam's mouth opened wide as he heard Luke use the word 'love'.

 

"He is so blinded, he messed up because he wanted ya to stay with him. He ignored my advice for the first time because of ya. He may not be smart and gentle, but he is straightforward and honest."

 

"Are you trying to persuade me to accept that beast?" Adam crossed his arms, he thought he finally finds someone he could talk and trust here, but turned out to be a trap.

 

"No, just the opposite." Luke's tone got more serious. "Please tell Blake that it is impossible, make him realizes the fact that ya'll never love him."

 

"I tried."

 

"Try harder! He doesn't listen to me anymore, none of us can, except ya. Ya holds the key to release him from this madness."

 

Adam didn't understand why a fine and faithful man like Luke would serve the beast.

 

"We need him back." Luke requested with sincerity that Adam knew he is truly loyal to Blake. "He was nothing like the man ya know……"

 

Luke could read the doubt in Adam's eyes, the disbelief about whom his loyalty belongs.

 

"I am not an Oklalander, I was born in Leesville. Southeast side of Oklaland, our clan was relatively smaller, but we had conflicts with Oklaland about food supply and territories constantly."

 

"About fifteen years ago, a large-scale tsunami ruined Leesville, our crops were gone, our livestock was disappeared in water, houses became piles of wrecks, took away many……" Luke's gaze shifted the window, bit his bottom lips.

 

"We were starving, sickness spread quick, nearby clans and bandits robbed us for our properties and lands. While we were amidst in the darkness of fear and hunger, the new king of Oklaland sent us a helping hand. The young king was only be crowned for a year, he provided Leesville food, shether and protection. The majority of Oklaland disliked his decision at that time……" Luke's voice stopped, showed a soft smile to the prince.

 

"He came upon us, defended our land, our lives against those intruders. He took nothing from us, he didn't ask for anything…… Our people knelt before him, took him as our king, because we saw a man that worth following. That was how Leesville became a part of Oklaland."

 

"Are you sure we are talking about the same man? Beast Shelton or Blake Shelton?"

 

"Yes, I know he looks dumb most of the time, but he makes right decisions when it matters with his people. Therefore, I beg ya. Please give us back our king."

 

"Your highness, dinner is ready." A servant knocked the door.

 

Adam still didn't feel like he wanted to eat, but soon he changed his mind.

 

"Your highness," The servant came before them with a few Los Santos dishes.

 

Adam's lips curved up as the dinner surprised him. He missed the food of his home, missed his home, missed salty seashore air.

 

"Advisor Luke, I apologize. I didn't know you would be staying, I'll ask the kitchen……"

 

"No thank. It's fine, Shakira. I should be leaving too." Luke replied to the head of maid. He peeked at the prince, exhaled in relief as Adam seemed eager to start the supper.

 

"Have a good night, prince Adam."  


* * *

 

 

"Does he like the food?" The king questioned as soon as Luke entered his chamber.

 

A bunch of flowers on Blake's desk captured Luke's attention. Those weren't local species, he bet those were from the west. If he brought good news to Blake, the king would probably visit Adam afterward.

 

"Yes, he was delighted."

 

Luke struggled. He could tell Adam had the worst impression about Blake, and the prince simply didn't share the same feelings with him. He didn't want to let his king down, but it was the right thing to do, the soon the better for Blake to wake up. Yet, he never saw Blake have such desire and love for any person during the years at his serves.

 

"Blake, he doesn't love ya……"

 

The king frowned, but didn't scold at Luke.

 

The advisor saw sadness and disappointment in those blue eyes, he had to admit that he expect more vigorous reactions from Blake.

 

"Did he tell ya what happened on the second night?" Blake asked slowly.

 

"No, he didn't." Luke shook his head. "He didn't talk much."

 

"He tried to stab me,"

 

The advisor stunned by the answer, another other person should be dead instantly if they attempted to harm Blake.

 

"I was pissed, I…… I pushed him on the bed, and I……" Blake spoke with difficulties, he was trying to pull the thorn of pain out of his heart. "I wasn't nice to him, I tried. I did. He stopped yelling after that night, he didn't care when I mated him."

 

"I tried to forget it, pretended it never happened, when I touch him, I couldn't stop thinking…… It drove me mad, I gave him love, but he……" Blake forgave Adam for his attempt to stab, he knew the prince was scared. Despite how hard he forced himself to forget the attack, it ran across his mind from time to time.

 

"I don't wish much, I just want to see him smiles when we mate, saying that he needs more……"

 

Blake didn't finish.

 

"Blake," Luke shook his head again.

 

"Go, Luke. I need some time alone." Blake looked at the bunch of flowers. He needed to change his approach, continued claiming Adam like last two months wouldn't help his cause.

 

The door was opened again at midnight, Adam knew it was the barbarian king.

 

The prince was standing beside the window as usual, he liked watching the moon, because it was the only thing that looked the same from here and Los Santos.

 

"Adam,"

 

It was Blake with a bunch of lantanas, those tiny yellow flowers are species in Los Santos or some other west side coastal areas.

 

The king stood in silence, his gaze fixed on Adam's face. Blake always found Adam ravishing when moonlight shined on him. He placed the flowers on the desk, and approached Adam.

 

The prince saved their time, he turned to the bed, started undressing on his way before Blake demanded.

 

A fur coat was put on his shoulders, stopped Adam from taking off his robe, Blake turned him over.

 

"It's getting cold soon. Ya'll need it for winter. This is made of the finest wolf fur we have." Blake drew him closer, embraced the prince in his arms.

 

It was refreshing for Adam that Blake didn't claim him right away.

 

He looked at Blake when the barbarian leaned lower, pressed a kiss on his forehead.

 

Adam never really spent time observing Blake closely in the past till now, the king looked weathered. He wondered how Blake got the scar that lay between his left brow.

 

The king was taking slow, pulled the prince onto his chest, palms moved on his back steadily.

 

"I'm sorry that I scared ya before, those two months, that night. It's all my fault." The king finally forwent the pain of the stabbing attempt, "Adam, I have real feelings for ya,"

 

"I don't know how…… how to…… I want ya, Adam. I want more than just ya physically, I need yar love," The king had this in mind ever since the first night.

 

Adam muted himself, he thought of making things clear with Blake, but his fear of Blake's madness made him dropped his idea.

 

Blake saw hesitations in those soul-stealing eyes, his palm reached for Adam's chin, lifted it slightly, connected their lips.

 

There was no sign of rejection or approval, Blake suppressed his lust, parted their lips after a few gentle bite on Adam's lips.

 

"Give me a second chance," Blake spoke softly, his palm then pet Adam's cheek, "I'll be a better man."

 

The prince was stunned by Blake's attitude, he didn't know how to respond. Blake really loved him wholeheartedly, the king was the first and only person that was completely crazy about him, persistently telling Adam that he was being loved.

 

"Ya don't have to answer me now," Blake released Adam from his arms, "Goodnight, Adam."

 

He pride could not handle it if Adam rejected him again, his desire would rage on like before. He left quickly as he feared he would hear the answer.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Noon. It was already at noon when Adam woke up, everything looked the same in the room, yet he felt different. No nightmare or sweet dream, the prince had the rest he longed for.

 

The weather was chill, the sky started raining tiny snowflakes. When Adam reached for his clothes, his glances fell on the fur coat Blake gave him. His fingers ran along those smooth white furs, the texture was silky smooth. Most wolf furs were rough and uneven in thickness, Adam surprised to acknowledge the coat on his hands was actually made of wolf fur.

 

“Your highness,”

 

Adam smiled from his heart as Shakira serving him with typical lunch from his home.

 

“Your highness, the library acquired a few new selections. They are all well-selected writings from the west.” The head of maid reported when Adam almost finished his food.

 

Going to the library to get some book to kill time would be nice. He was restricted to stay in his room, a visit to somewhere else was a huge delight for the prince after these two months of imprisonment.

 

“Sure,”

 

* * *

 

 

Oklaland castle could be divided into four main chambers. The royal chamber in the north was where Blake located; Adam lived in the east chamber which also served as a dining hall, library and other administrative uses. Comparing with the libraries he been to before, the one in Oklaland was rather small and lack of variations in book categories and amounts. He could not blame them, Oklalanders are barbarians after all.

 

People he encountered on his way looked at him with humble eyes and greeted him with admiration, it made Adam uncomfortable, remained him the fact that he was still Blake’s mate.

 

“That’ll do.” Adam picked two collections of poets and signaled Shakira to leave. He felt much better getting out of his room. Although he was still trapped in this place, the beast granted him greater freedom.

 

He approached the windows, looked down to the garden outside for a moment.

 

“Do you wish to spend some time in the royal garden, your highness?” Shakira read his thought.

 

Those red leaves and flowers he saw in late autumn were gone, only branches and bushes left. Adam sat on a swing, opened his palm, let snow touched his skin.

 

He looked at the servant, he should had talk to her more since she already stayed at his serve for two months. He patted the seat next to him, offered her a seat.

 

“No, I can’t do that, your highness.”

 

Yes, it was not appropriate. Adam forgot that he was their future queen in their eyes. Ironic, he felt no different as a prisoner.

 

 “Shakira, you are not Oklalander, right?” He asked because the maid spoke with a complete different accent with those barbarians.

 

“I’m from Spaina Isle.”

 

Adam heard of how far Spaina Isle was, a sea island separated in the southern sea. He wondered how come people around the globe ended up staying here.

 

“Wait,” The prince stopped Shakira before she started telling Adam her past. “If your past is related to how Blake saved you and you decided to serve him for rest of your life, you can save your breath.”

 

He was sick of everyone telling him that Blake is a good man.

 

“What? No. I work here because they pay generously.”

 

“Oh.” Adam blushed.

 

A sound came from the bushes helped Adam to shift his embarrassment. A little furry puppy bounced out, rolled in the snow, had a mouthful of snow joyfully.

 

“Awwwwww.” The prince walked closer to the white and black puppy. It was too chubby and cute. Adam lifted it high to have a closer look of it. His heart melted when he saw those dark puppy dog eyes.

 

“Can we keep her?”

 

“Your highness, Oklalanders don’t keep huskies, they represent freedom and good luck for ancestors.”

 

“But why are they here?” Adam continued to tickle the puppy. Unfortunate that he couldn’t keep her, he thought of naming her Charlie.

 

“They are stray dogs from the Sinner mountain,” She pointed to the sky-high mountain in the east, “They come here for food, the kitchen leaves them some meats and bones when dinner is over.”

 

“I thought the castle was surrounded by walls and gates.” Adam held Charlie like a baby in his arms, rubbed her belly softly.

 

The prince remained silence, his gaze fixed on Charlie for one last time before releasing her back to wild.

 

* * *

 

 

Gathered enough courage to visit Adam after a few days, the king came to Adam’s room doorstep again. He missed the prince so much that he decided to take action at mid-night, wondered how Adam was doing when he was not around. His minds functioned more reasonable when time went by, the more he thought, the wise decisions he made.

 

He should have come earlier. The prince was asleep with his robe opened wide, slept peacefully like the first night Blake took him. Temptation flooded his consciousness like a siren call, he tried to resist its magic. Yet, his body was drawn towards the bed, he wanted a closer look.

 

He surrendered to his desire when moonlight once again shined on the prince. He gave in to his animal nature, undressed quick and spooned the prince from behind.

 

The prince hesitated before he turned to face the king. Hazel eyes gained focus, pulled off his robe elegantly.

 

Blake shook his head.

 

“No, Adam. I didn’t come here for sex.” He reached for Adam’s palm, his fingers couldn’t help feeling how smooth it was. “I’m…… I just…… just want to see ya.”

 

He hated for giving Adam the impression that he still treated him as a sex slave. He lost his words as his eyes met Adam’s, the prince was too close. Adam looked at him with doubts in his eyes, but Blake couldn’t read this flawless poker face.

 

Blake leaned in slowly, his actions were cautious, careful and gentle when his length entered. It took the king longer time before he could start giving thrusts.

 

The prince sensed the difference, he saw no beast but Blake. The barbarian king placed Adam before his own pleasure, careful not to hurt him physically.

 

Blake kept his distance, upper torso stayed far from Adam with arms spread wide. No kissing, no biting, his attention focused on Adam's expression.

 

The length inside Adam was identically the same, yet he felt weird and strange, as if this was the first time they ever fucked. Adam felt different in mental aspect, he was not supposed to feel this way.

 

Whilst Blake hit the right spot, a moan of satisfaction leaked from Adam’s lips, the prince’s cock twitched on his belly, he didn’t want to, his body didn’t lie. It felt great, he was enjoying the thing inside him, enjoying the moment they mated.

 

Could it be true? Adam didn't yell or cry silently, he blushed and moaned like the way Blake always wanted. His thrusts delivered with uneven paces, his force went out of control.

 

The unexpected pain drove Adam on his edge to cum, shut his eyes when Blake unleashed strength on his spot, his palms pulled away from the mattress and grabbed the firm board back of the king, his head stretched slightly upward, gritted hard before he moaned loud.

 

“I’m sorry…… I’m sorry, babe.” Blake patted Adam’s cheek with tender. He saw no fear or hatred when their eyes met. He wondered what Adam was thinking.

 

The king kept drilling deep and steady until Adam could not take it anymore. Blake lowered his torso, lips covered Adam’s while sending load of seeds into his flesh. Although Adam didn’t kiss back at him, Blake found his lips parted loosely.

 

Adam was exhausted but not wrecked, tired but not hurt. His head rest on the king’s s chest naturally, his body stayed closely attached to Blake.

 

The world seemed dreamlike as Blake watched his little fellow falling asleep, listened to the tiny sound of breathing, patted the back of his head. Blake frowned instead, he doubted whether Adam really accepted him. If this was his second chance, Blake feared he would end up hurting Adam again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm in middle of something, but I still want to post it as soon as possible. Therefore, I'll recheck it later, and see if there is any amendment to make the chapter better.  
> Thanks you for checking it out.


	6. Chapter 6

There are times in our lives that we doubt the reality, when god shows mercy on us, granting us the chances and things that we could only dream of. We then started to fear, feared of losing the precious treasures, hoped to freeze the time so that everything would last for eternal.

 

Adam. Adam, his beloved prince was there when he opened his eyes, leaned on his chest like a newborn baby. The king considered Adam as prince though he wanted to refer him as his queen so badly, he still needed to obtain Adam's consent and fulfill Oklaland's traditions in order to get Adam a title.

 

His body shifted away from Adam inch by inch, tried his best not to wake him up. He liked the way Adam smiles asleep, wondered if the prince would dream of him. Would that still be a nightmare for Adam?

 

The prince's arms tightened, tried to hook around Blake's waist.

 

"Are you leaving?"

 

"I have to,"

 

Blake saw a sense of disappointment in those green eyes, he paused moving.

 

Those needy eyes drew him back to the center of bed, Blake grinned silently. If this was what Adam wanted, he was more than willing to satisfy his wish.

 

The prince was pinned on mattress again, his tongue explored deep through Adam's lips, their tongues met for the first time.

 

The kiss tasted nothing special, simply an exchange of saliva and contact of tongues. Yet, Blake felt great because of Adam’s acceptance, his efforts were rewarded. He could tell Adam wasn’t giving up on confronting his love, the prince changed, Adam started to accept him in mental attitude.

 

* * *

 

 

“Advisor Bryan,” The native general greeted the advisor that stood by the entrance of army training field.

 

“General Young,”

 

“What bring ya here today?”

 

“Nope, nothing about military, just a regular update about the winter stocks.” Luke had to report the good news about their sufficient food supply, and some other trade agreements to Blake.

 

Chris showed his relief knowing Luke wasn’t coming here to cut their expense and resources. His expression soon tensed.

 

Their king arrived the training ground finally, riding with the prince of Los Santos, one arm held tight around Adam’s waist. The future queen leaned his back on Blake, nuzzled his face towards Blake’s scruffy neck.

 

Luke was furious by the intimacy between Blake and Adam, there must be a catch behind Adam. He couldn’t trust the prince, failed to proceed a reasonable assumption how Adam no longer resent Blake, but the advisor hid his thoughts.

 

“My lord. Your highness,” They greeted humbly.

 

Blake showed his joy as his people referred Adam as his love instead of guest from Los Santos.

 

The general didn't like the future queen either, he respected his king’s choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Now, watching Blake trained his warriors, Adam saw how different Oklaland was. It was not a common practice in the west, kings don't fight, they wouldn’t train or workout with their army except on battle field, unless it would be considered as degrading their royalty. Kings should be distanced from commoner and his people, kings he used to know were nothing like the barbarian king.

 

Strangely, Adam could tell those barbarians admired their king genuinely, obeyed and respected him without doubts.

 

“Ya hungry?” The sweaty king approached when he left Chris to take over the training.

 

Adam nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

The king rode Adam back to dining chamber steadily, kept the pace slow, enjoy every second that Adam pressed his back on him. His heart raced as he felt the warmth of Adam through their physical contact, his own body burned like a blacksmith’s forge.

 

“Blake, wait.”

 

His voice was tender.

 

Adam stopped Blake by the garden, he went inside to see if he could meet Charlie again.

 

“Charlie! Charlie!”

 

Blake was silence as he followed the prince. Blake, Adam said his name directly. He felt even warmer despite the sky was still falling snow.

 

The moment he gained consciousness, Adam was already holding a puppy in his arms, tickling that fur ball, singing lullaby like a mother to her child.

 

“Ya like it?”

 

“Charlie? Yes, she is so lovely,”

 

“Ya can keep her if ya want to,” As long as it cheers him up.

 

Adam’s smile faded shortly, gaze turned back to the puppy.

 

“No, she belongs to the wild.” He answered after a long pause. She shouldn’t be caged, nor bound in this castle, she had her own places to go. Adam thought of himself, how resembling the situation was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't finish it earlier.  
> Never mind about that, Voice is coming back, I hope it will be the season that they finally having Adam and Blake duet a love song.


	7. Chapter 7

The conversations got to be more nature and often between them, despite Blake knew the fact that Adam still couldn't entirely open up, the prince kept some thoughts to himself.

 

The king didn't want to make any judgments whether Adam loves him, he understood that he was biased by desire and hope.

 

There was one possible assumption which is Adam changed his attitude as to make things easier for both of them. The prince compromised to reality, yet hasn’t fallen for Blake.

 

Putting the worries aside, Blake felt much more satisfying lately. Mating with Adam became better comprehensively, specially when his focus remained on Adam instead of himself.

 

He took measures not to cause any pain for the prince. Adam complained Blake's size for being too big, even Adam was less tight than before, it still couldn't ideally fit in that precious hole.

 

To Blake's surprise, Adam's anticipation grew day by day. His body didn't lie, the way Adam pulled him close, the soft moans that Adam whispered to his ears, the tendering touches of Adam on his cheeks. Blake knew Adam has something for him, some sort of feelings that he used to see in women's eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Who's the cutest puppy? What's my good girl?"

 

Charlie was confused when the prince poured tons of words towards her with a weird tone, she couldn't understand, but seemed happy being raised up in air.

 

Adam was alone in the garden, he ordered Shakira to get some bones for Charlie. The prince felt less resisted in exercising his power, he tried to think of himself as a guest from Los Santos, yet everyone believe he was their one and only queen.

 

The idea still bugged Adam, two men shouldn't bond in a form of marriage, this sort of relationship was bizarre in Los Santos. God condemned this sinful act, Adam sighed. Blake couldn't understand him, Oklalanders have a completely different set of religion and belief.

 

His hip froze when he sat on the snowy ground, his hands continuously rubbing the puppy's belly and ears.

 

If the prince was forced to pick something that he likes about Oklaland, Charlie would be the answer. The sex with Blake came across his mind, he quickly dropped his thoughts. Blake was different, the beast learnt to be gentle, to spoon, to cuddle.

 

An additional blanket was put on Adam’s shoulders, although the wolf fur coat kept his body warm under the snow, Adam still found the weather hard to stand. Snowing was rare in Los Santos, his home country was like a tropical coast area, sunny and humid every day.

 

The prince turned back to get the food for Charlie, then he realized it was Blake instead. Adam read Blake’s happiness in meeting him in the garden, the king knelt near him, pressed a kiss on his lips.

 

“It’s cold out here. Shakira will make sure hot water is ready when ya return.” Blake said while patting Charlie’s back. “I’ll be seeing ya tonight.”

 

His gaze fixed to the back of Blake when he left Adam alone with Charlie, something stirred up inside his mind. Adam realized he let the king get closer than they supposed to be, Blake’s tone was not a demand, more like a husband telling his wife he was going home soon.

 

* * *

 

 

His thought bothered him for the rest of the day till Blake joined him at midnight. Adam stood by the window again, kept thinking silently, questioned himself.

 

Did I forgive him already?

 

Adam shook his head, he was waiting for an opportunity. Once god turns favor on him, he would no longer need to drill on these problems.

 

“Adam,” The king embraced him from behind, clung against his smooth neck, dragged themselves to bed.

 

Blake didn’t mate with him, simply held him tight. He had his own doubts about the thing between them. His hands slowly moved across the silky robe Adam was wearing, the motion was unintended and nature.

 

“Adam,” The king broke the silence.

 

“Will ya love me?”

 

Blake wanted an answer even though he might not be able to handle the truth.

 

“Are ya capable?”

 

Adam’s lips parted wide, yet he failed to offer an answer. Frowned slightly, then expression softened, his breath paused.

 

He didn’t know.

 

Adam couldn’t say no, not because he feared to piss Blake.

 

He was confused.

 

“Sorry,” Blake tightened his grip, he was glad that Adam was speechless, having doubt was a good sign. “We can just sleep.”

 

The prince nodded after a long pause. The answer was no, why couldn't he say it? He should be in Los Santos with his family if it wasn't this beast trapped him here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to Blake's concert in Nashville, Oh my God! I saw him with my eyes!  
> This chapter was divided in half, since I still need more time choosing how to write what going to happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

When Shakira and the guards in East Chamber came in a rush during warriors training, Blake's mood hit his rock bottom. That could not be good news about Adam.

 

"My Lord, I'm terribly sorry," The head maid knelt and begged instantly.

 

"Just tell me what happened!" The king demanded.

 

"Your……your highness is gone,"

 

Blake instantly grabbed her shoulders, lifted her slightly up above ground, didn't realized his grips hurt the maid.

 

"Be clear! What do ya mean he is gone?" His tone was anxious, ignored other guards' speaking.

 

"The queen, he was at garden, I went to get the food for his dog…… He went missing for a hour……"

 

His grip loosened suddenly, stepped back, did his best to control his temper. Frustration, anger and sorrow crashed his heart, his teeth gritted, veins swelled.

 

"Chris, divide squads to search," Blake recover his ability to lead soon, "Shakira, get Adam's cloth and belonging, meet me at the garden."

 

He hopped on his horse and signaled those guards.

 

"Swon, scan through the castle, inform Luke to lock up all borders."

 

Blake went to the garden, looked at the bench Adam loved to sit on. He hardly believed that Adam can possibly escape or hide without being notice, there was guards patrol frequently, all exits were sealed tight with strict security. Either the prince was still inside the castle or he found a way to sneak out.

 

Blake saw Charlie rolling near a bush, crewed something like beef rib.

 

"My Lord," The maid came with Adam's robe. The king dismounted and took over the robe.

 

"Hey, girl." Blake approached the puppy, patted her back with care. "I need yar help,"

 

He let the puppy to sniff Adam's robe. Charlie tilted her head, her innocent eyes met the big man.

 

"I need ya to find him, show me where he went to,"

 

His command replied by a cheerful bark, rode on his horse, followed the puppy towards east.

 

The puppy led the king and his guards to a rare pathway to the back of East Chamber. Eventually, they arrived a swallow iced channel. It was full of river water normally, but the freezing weather turned it into a secret path to leave the castle.

 

This explained how those huskies entered the castle during winter. Adam must had planned this before, Blake hated the fact that the prince always wanted to leave, he thought Adam was falling for him.

 

Blake's mind soon shifted to concern about Adam's safety as Charlie led them to the North. The night was approaching, snow was pouring from the sky through buzzing wind.

 

Blake shook his head when the puppy went into the forest under Sinner mountain, his gaze turned up, Adam could hardly survive a night in this weather.

 

Followed Charlie without second thought, Blake ignored his companions' warning about the coming snowstorm.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake kept going forward into the most dangerous part of Oklaland, he was mad and pissed, not because of Adam, his rage pointed against the obstacle in searching for Adam. The king didn't realize his guards lost him amidst of snow storm.

 

Adam shouldn't be far from him, considered he escaped without mount.

 

His heart was burning like fireplace, his mind kept begging for ancestor's grace to watch over Adam.

 

Blake lost track of time he spent on searching for Adam, his eyes widened when he finally spotted a blur grey coat laying on the ground far far away.

 

The closer he got, the slower time passed, his anxiety reached his limit. It was Adam, laid unconsciously with his wolf fur coat.

 

The king quickly jumped off his horse, held the prince in his arms, tried to wake him up.

 

"Adam," Adam's body was cold as ice and dreadful when Blake rubbed his palm on his cheek. "Adam."

 

His pulse was weak, his skin was paler than he supposed to be.

 

A series of cracking sounds drew his attention, the experienced barbarian lifted the prince fast and precise, leaped a wide step toward the direction that had trees. His instinct was correct as his horse unleashed a sudden hopeless yield as instantaneously, the thin layer of ice shattered into pieces.

 

Blake didn't look back until his foot secured he was standing on solid ground. When he spared a glance, his mount already vanished into that lake.

 

Adam's pulses were weakening every second Blake tried to drag him back from death.

 

Blake looked around, no way that he could walk Adam back to their castle. He recognized this area, he used to hunt and train in the wild, there should be a few caves nearby.

 

His experience managed to lead them to a shelter before Adam turns wasted. Blake walked deep into the cave, made sure there wasn't any bears or snow leopard.

 

The king found a narrow corner that kept them away from wind dragging in and out of the cave. Blake checked his pulse once again, then covered Adam with his own coat. He gathered up the old wilted tree branches on cave's floor, started a fire with his hammer.

 

His hammer was no ordinary hammer. When Oklalanders discovered their unlimited reserve of coal, their craftsman and blacksmith made Blake a special weapon, one end of the hammer was made of a coal-like metal that could spark fire easily.

 

Blake took his coat back, held Adam in his arms, hands kept rubbing up and down on the cold body, prayed his ancestors to look after the prince. He poured vodka into Adam's mouth from the tiny bottle he stored in his coat, hoped this could warm him up.

 

 His palm touched Adam's cheek with tender, he prayed the God that Adam worshiped to keep him safe. He didn't believe in Adam's religion, but if there was a God, Blake was wiling to trade anything to bring Adam back.

 

Praying, trying, begging. Blake did everything he could, fought the temptation of closing his eyelids. The time they trapped in the cave lasted like eternity, he could hardly tell how long he tried to wake Adam up.

 

Eventually, the king exhausted and closed his eyes for a nap.

 

* * *

 

 

White. Everything was white, all Adam could recall before he fainted were snow and more snow. His decision was a colossal mistake, but it was his only chance to leave Oklaland.

 

The prince barely felt his body, his hazel eyes focused slowly. Grey, white, silver. Even though he could feel the frozen air, his body was covered with something warm.

 

Blake, Adam opened his eyes again, his vision was clear that he saw the big man closely, those were the colors of Blake's facial hair, he was underneath his protection.

 

The light was dim, they should be inside some sort of cave or tunnel. Adam relieved as he could feel Blake's breathing, the king's chest expanded and exhaled with a slow tempo.

 

His palms were clinched by Blake's fingers, there were soft whispers calling the prince while Blake sleep-talked.

 

It wasn't long before he heard a familiar barking. A few shady men blocked the light, as he fell asleep once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in New York spending my spring break. It was not as exciting as we expected until we ran into movie stars!!!  
> Mark Ruffalo, Sullivan Stapleton from 300: Rise of an Empire and Tom Cavanagh from the Flash.  
> That was impossibly lucky for us, oh my god.  
> I thought I used up my luck in my entire life after going to Blake's concert.  
> Oh god, please let me run into Chris Evan or Blake again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your highness, you prefer bath or lunch first?"

 

Woke up on his bed, Adam felt like he been through a long dream. Yet his sore legs and over realistic memories assured he did sneak out of the castle.

 

"Your highness?" Shakira checked if Adam was doing fine.

 

The prince looked at her, surprised by how natural and normal she acted. He looked into her eyes for seconds that she obviously knew and bugged by his sneaking out, she quickly shifted her glance away.

 

Not only Shakira, everyone pretended as if nothing happened except for Blake.

 

Adam thought the king would come to question or punish him, but he didn't. The prince spent that night alone, felt relieved since he won't be able to face Blake.

 

He planned this for weeks before, ever since he met Charlie, knew there was a security flaw of the castle, researched maps of Oklaland and the chambers.

 

Days followed by days, the king quit seeing Adam for a whole week, he had the fear that Blake didn't love him anymore. Wasn't it what he wished things to turn out like that?

 

If this was what Adam wanted, why couldn't he sit still and enjoy the isolation? Instead of reading by the window, the prince faced the door, attentions went to the footsteps outside from time to time.

 

The prince had no idea where this awful feeling came from. This was far worse than the time after Blake raped him, his embarrassment and isolation were choking him dead.

 

In fact, Blake came to check the prince at early morning every day secretly, made sure Adam recovered well from the accident.

 

The king was wounded. He tried his best to atone his wrong doings, to regain Adam's trust, to earn his love. Yet, the prince never really wanted to stay with him at all, left Blake doubts whether Adam had any feelings for him at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Another dreadful week passed, the prince had a visitor, sadly it wasn't the one he expected.

 

"Prince Adam," Advisor Luke greeted, it lightened up Adam's mood with his cheerful tone. The prince thought he was coming on behalf of Blake.

 

"A carriage will be ready tomorrow morning, we'll send ya back to Los Santos safe and quick."

 

Adam paused, he didn't understand.

 

"Yar mother need ya," Luke passed him a letter written by Pharrell informing Luke that the queen of Los Santos had a serious sickness.

 

Adam understood the situation, however, Pharrell didn't request to send him back, it was merely an acknowledgement.

 

"Adam, it's yar time. Ya stayed longer than ya should," Luke continued, "Our king approved your departure."

 

Blake approved.

 

Adam nodded. Blake stated himself clear.

 

The prince stayed up till dawn, laid on his bed without sleep. Not because he was excited, he was expecting Blake to visit him one last time, at least, he wished to speak with Blake before he leaves Oklaland.

 

* * *

 

 

"My Lord," Luke reported after sending Adam away. "Ya made a right decision."

 

"I'm…… Luke, ya may dismiss." Blake hesitated. He felt so wrong doing the right thing, lacked the willingness to let go.

 

Sat on his throne alone, the king was depressed, regretted, drunk. He should have walked Adam to his carriage, should have seen Adam last night, should have stay with him every day since they returned from Sinner Mountain.

 

He couldn't. After considering Adam's motive to sneak out as an indirect way to reject him, Blake knew what the prince wanted. Freedom, not his love.

 

* * *

 

 

Spring arrived Oklaland, yet Blake's heart was still dry and wilt. His loss of Adam didn't affect his king's judgment and obligations, he concealed his emotions from anyone. Sometimes he would paralyze himself with alcohol on his throne, recalling those nights with Adam in his arms, thinking how the prince was doing on another side of the world.

 

Occasionally, Blake found Charlie wandering in the garden, waited for her prince to come back.

 

The puppy had no idea why Adam was missing for weeks.

 

"Mummy isn't coming back," The king spoke softly, rubbed her back of ears.

 

Charlie seemed to understand his words, responded with a low grunt, her sad eyes met Blake's.

 

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

 

The puppy raised her forelegs, asked for a hug, nuzzled her face toward Blake's when Blake took her in his arms.

 

"He is gone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just returned from NYC to Nashville, catching up with school work, but I will update another chapter on or before Friday.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> btw Blake's hair style on the Voice looked different, more volume, longer, right?


	10. Chapter 10

"Your highness,"

 

Swons brothers, Adam's room front guards addressed his title one last time at the border of Los Santos, Luke assigned them to escort the prince back home.

 

They still believed the prince was their queen.

 

"Stay safe,"  
"May the ancestors be with ya."

 

* * *

 

 

Home, the same old villages, rivers and forests. Adam recognized these places, the feeling of going home was weird, he could hardly adjust his mental attitude.

 

Empty, void, indifferent, tired. Adam changed, he was not the same after his journey to Oklaland, so as his people in Los Santos.

 

The carriage used to take him back to Levine’s castle was not a standard royal carriage, but a plain and discrete one.

 

His people treated him differently, horsemen, maids, guards, staffs, they no longer respected him genuinely, he could tell by their looks. He knew what they were thinking, the boy toy of the barbarian king.

 

"Adam, I'm sorry for what happened……" Pharrell stayed with him on their way back.

 

"I know you tried." He replied with a dry smile. “I read your letter. How is she?"

 

"The progress is slow. She feels tired and sleepy easily."

 

"What did the doctor say?"

 

Pharrell shook his head.

 

"They couldn't diagnose any specific problem yet,"

 

Pasty Levine, the great queen of Los Santos. In her eyes, her children never grow and she loved them equally. Adam rushed to his mother's room as soon as he got back. He was never the beloved prospective next king in line, not as ambitious or intelligent as his brothers, that was the reason why he was the one who attend all diplomatic visits, because he was detachable.

 

Adam knew this fact all along, he just didn't expect how easily his father gave him up to Oklaland at first.

 

Except for Pasty, she loved him regardless of what happened and Adam knew that.

 

His mother was sitting on her bedside, same soft smile, yet Adam could see the problems of her health.

 

"Mother," The prince knelt and cried beside her bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 

"What are you saying? You did nothing wrong." The queen comforted her son, placed her palm on Adam's.

 

"I should have stayed with you, I should have come back earlier."

 

"You are here, isn't it?"

 

* * *

 

 

Months past, Adam no longer had to go on diplomatic visits, the king intended to keep Adam hidden from the eyes of their people.

 

Perhaps it was the best treatment for him, he needed space and time.

 

They thought Adam was suffering from trauma for what happened to him in Oklaland, the vile violations of Blake polluted the prince's soul and body, turned him away from the God and his commandments.

 

The prince turned down a few dates arranged by his father, they were all beautiful, elegant, blue blood young ladies.

 

Adam couldn't tell what were wrong about the girls, his brothers would take them as partners all without a second thought.

 

When his father questioned him, Adam simply replied that he was just tired.

 

He kept his reason secret, he knew the fact that his heart had no space for anyone except the barbarian king.

 

Although he didn't show any signs or admit to others that he missed the barbarian, his body still failed to adopt the redrawn from Blake, loneliness took place at night, imagined the big man wrapping those strong arms around his body, whispering how much he loved the prince.

 

"No, he doesn't love me," The prince faced the reality when he woke up every morning. “Not anymore.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally second half of chapter 9, therefore it is shorter than usual.  
> Next chapter should be ready by weekend. :]


	11. Chapter 11

The second winter after the prince left, the kingdom of barbarian was same as usual, their coal exporting trading brought Oklaland's economic to another level. The advisors were glad that they had more capital to invest in social welfare, as for those generals, good news was advisor Luke no longer keen on cutting their budgets.

 

After Adam left for a year, there were rumors spread among kingdoms that Blake had romances with two women.

Miranda, the daughter of a southern clan chief, shared similar background and culture with the Blake. Gwen, one of the owners of world most influential trading company, which signed a few critical deals with Oklaland.

 

Rumors saying that the king spent nights with them separately during their visit, portraying that they might be possible candidates for queen of Oklaland. The king personally didn't give a shit about that, the rumors were based on nothing, his extent of relationships with those ladies were merely a diplomatic business. Although he wished to protect the reputations of them, he rather stayed silence, waited for the rumors to disappear after time.

 

They were both wonderful charming ladies, Blake enjoyed their accompanying, he just never considered them as interests.

 

* * *

 

 

In the following early spring, the king met an unexpected visitor.

 

The garden in East Chamber planted with tons of lantanas, the flowers he used to give Adam. Blake wandered alone, his mind traced back to the nights he spent with his beloved prince.

 

His attention shifted to the bushes at the east end as he heard noises, palm shifted to hammer handle instantly.

 

"Woof,"

 

A grown up husky jumped out, slowly approached the king.

 

Charlie. Two years was a long time for a dog, she became mature and beautiful. Blake recognized her pale blue eyes, patted her back when she nuzzled her body on his feet.

 

"Woooof," Charlie faced the bush and barked again.

 

A golden retriever came out with three little goberians. Those three clumsy puppies ran toward their mother.

 

Blake grinned with joy, Charlie found her mate, though golden retrievers were not typical to be found in here, they were species from the west.

 

His smile soon faded.

 

If Adam could give birth, Blake would make tons of cute hybrid babies with him, yet he recalled Adam never loved him at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam Levine, the prince was still the shame of Los Santos. He was not exactly grounded, but the royal family tried to keep him hidden in the castle all the time.

 

The prince spent most of his time serving his mother, that was the only way that could diffuse his attention on rumors about Blake with those women.

 

They still couldn't find out the what wrong with Pasty's health, luckily the situation didn't worsen in these two years.

 

"Adam,"

 

"Yes, mother," Adam answered her call simply, grabbed her weak palm.

 

"Adam, you are suffering. You are tired."

 

"Mom, no. I'll never feel tired of being with you."

 

"You are my son. I'm sorry, Adam. You love him. I saw how tensed you are. I saw your thoughts when you returned, you wanted to go back."

 

"Don't stay because of me," She squeezed his palm slightly, it was painful to let her son go. "You'll regret it if you don't search for his answer."

 

"I belong here, this is my home and you still need me." He denied when Pasty read his wish.

 

The queen shook her head, leaned to another side of bed, opened a drawer, removed a bundle of letters from the bottom.

 

"Home is where your heart is." She learnt the rumors of the barbarian king from Pharrell. "I need some rest."

 

The prince took the letters and returned to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Those were letters written from Blake to his mother, started after the time when Blake mated him without approval, the barbarian's apologize to his mother, he promised to take good care of her precious son, wrote to share joy at the time when Adam finally changed his attitude. Their days were short, but Blake kept updating with her twice a week.

 

As he read those letter, the king's voice whispered in his ears. Blake was ten times crazier about him than Adam thought, sad that the prince spent too much time to discover that their feelings were mutual.

 

> _Dear Pasty,_
> 
> _This should be my last letter. I apologize that I did not write to you last week._
> 
> _My advisor received a letter from Pharrell, I am sorry to hear about that. Your son will be back to Los Santos soon._
> 
> _Your son doesn't love me, not in the past, not in the present, not in the future. I was blinded by my hope and lust, I apologize again for keeping your son._
> 
> _Your son never intended or willing to do anything that does not meet Los Santos' traditions. I was the one who forced him._
> 
> _May the ancestors be with you._
> 
> _Yours sincerely,_
> 
> _Blake_

 

Adam read through the last letter again and again, he couldn't tell if Blake gave him up at the moment he wrote the letter. If he returns, will Blake take him back?

 

* * *

 

 

"Adam, this is from your mother." Pharrell came before him at that night.

 

A few foreign gold coins and her wedding ring.

 

"Did she say anything?" He got her blessing, the ring was supposed to be pass to one of his sisters.

 

"It's your call, listen to your heart." The ambassador said and paused for a few second.

 

"Adam, it might not be a good idea." He commented.

 

"Pharrell," Adam's tears ran along his cheeks, "Please look after her……"

 

He knew that it would break her heart to witness him leaving Los Santos. He must go, he needed to see if Blake had moved on.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The third day after Adam’s departure from Los Santos’ castle, he reached a rural village. His research of original escape route during his time in Oklaland allowed him to stay low, he brought a horse and marksman outfit, a few supply then he headed to the east.

 

He never realized Oklaland was actually located on another end of earth geographically till now. He had to spend his money wise, avoid running into bandits, wolfs or bears, mitigate the risk of being recognize in villages and towns.

 

Full of suffering, Adam had to live on his own. Learning how to find a safe shelter, gathering food, and surviving in the wild, the prince appreciated how normal gentile lives their days. Even the days after he returned to Los Santos, the kingdom still arranged servants for him.

 

Material was never an issue for him, he was a prince, he hardly experienced poverty before. When he ran out of rations, he had no choice but to starve or hunt.

 

Eighteen. Adam counted his coins every night, no knowing how much he actual needed to continue his journey. What should he do if he went broke? He questioned himself. It didn’t matter, he needed to see Blake, he would do whatever it takes to get to Oklaland.

 

Los Santos didn’t announce any news about Adam missing yet. He could not tell if the royal family no longer cared or they were trying to capture him. He remembered the way his father looked at him, those cold and disgusted eyes, telling him that the family was better off without him.

 

* * *

 

_Three months later_

 

The closer he got to the border of Oklaland, the more anxious he felt. His pocket was almost empty, Adam glad that he made it to the barbarian kingdom eventually. His horizon widened on his way to Blake, he said natural views that remained hidden, he tasted the life of being an ordinary traveler, he felt alive.

 

Answer. The purpose of his journey was to search for Blake’s respond, yet Adam could not deny the fear of getting rejected grew inside his heart, there was an unspeakable pain haunting him silently.

 

Adam wished things would turn out as he desired. He questioned himself for what he would do if Blake moved on.

 

Nothing. He wanted nothing except being with Blake again.

 

The prince rode towards Blake’s castle at once, headed to the direction of Sinner Mountain for days. Adam didn't hesitate when he released his mount, granted it the freedom it deserved, felt grateful for its service. He used his escaping route to see if he could get inside the east chamber. Swimming through the channel, Adam sneaked into the castle finally.

 

Lucky that Adam arrived Oklaland in summer, there were guards during winter time when the river became shallow and covered with ice. The king didn’t lock the channel with a gate, which was not a wise decision for security. Luke knew the reason behind his order, obeyed without arguments.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake glanced down at the flowers, those lantana formed a yellow sea in the royal garden. Oklaland was hosting Gwen again, the businesswoman came to renew their contract.

 

After she finished dealing with Luke, the king invited her for a walk.

 

“I thought you will say something about it, my Lord.” She broke the silence since the king was quiet.

 

The king tilted to face her, lips stayed seal.

 

“The things between us.” She pointed out, her tone was casual. “Which lacks of chivalry.”

 

Blake softened his expression, showed smile at her.

 

“I can make a statement if ya want to, but I thought it helped with yar fabric deal with North Bronx.”

 

“How did…… Never mind.” Gwen stopped herself. The king was surprisingly wise under his ruggedly rough appearance. “Since you did me a favor, I should give you something in return. I can deliver a message and gift to Los Santos.”

 

She is a woman, she could tell Blake’s heart was occupied when she looked into his eyes. Doing business globally required her to be aware of people’s background, she knew about the things between Blake and Adam. The garden full of Los Santos’ species was far too obvious for her to conclude that the king still loves the prince.

 

Right after she finished her offer, she was lifted off the ground. The king caught her off guard, horrified instantly, feared that she might have trigger Blake’s rage, scared of Blake breaking her in half barehanded. She was relieved when they started spinning around for a few seconds.

 

“ Appreciated,” Blake became blue again fast. “But ya don’t have to…… He…… It was never mutual.”

 

“If you say so,” She shook her head, then returned Blake’s favor with a simple kiss on his cheek. The barbarian left her great impression, regretted that Blake's love was exclusive for someone else.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Blake walked Gwen back to the entrance, he stopped for a moment. He felt a sudden tightness like all of his organs contracted drastically. He turned back to the sea of lantanas.

 

His beloved prince in his golden yellow robe was there, the image was realistic as the first time he met Adam, the only thing that could startle his heart.

 

“Blake,” The business lady looked at the same direction. It was just the same flower and trees, she didn’t understand.

 

The illusion seemed real to him, he could almost feel his presence. He glanced for a few more seconds, then he turned around.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” He didn’t feel like continue staying in the garden, there were too many sad memories.

 

“We shouldn’t keep Luke waiting. The carriage should be ready an hour ago.” Blake sent Gwen to his advisor, tried to empty his mind on his way back to the royal chamber.

 

Instead of clearing his thoughts, he emptied a few bottles of drinks. Before Gwen left, she told the king news about Adam.

 

“He rarely leaves his room except accompanying the queen, but no one actually saw him lately. Some say he was tired of the king setting up dates for him, some says he felt ashamed facing his people.” She wasn’t sure if this is the truth, but this was the only information she was able to collect for Blake.

 

His people abandoned Adam, Blake made him outcasted. The king blamed it on himself, he ruined the prince’s future.

 

Alcohol was his only resort to his guilt, when he was drunk enough, he would see Adam coming close to him, lightening his cold heart once again.

 

“Blake,” The voice was tender and soft.

 

The king looked up, bottle dropped to the ground from his loosened fingers.

 

“You shouldn’t drink that much,”

 

Blake kept his eyes open, because he knew the moment he opens his eyes again, he would find nothing in his arms when he becomes sober.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They hugged, spun, kissed on Blake’s cheek. Rumors were true. Adam saw everything as he hid in the bush, he had to keep his distance.

 

The prince was thrilled when the king walked into the garden, yet a woman followed him. An elegant business lady, she must be Gwen Stefani. His legs froze, his visions fixed on them. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the excited smile on Blake’s face hinted him the answer.

 

No matter how hard he tried to doubt or deny what he saw, Adam accepted the fact unwillingly. Blake had moved on. Adam left silently with his broken heart, cursed his own blindness, Blake had no obligations to wait for him since Adam never genuinely show his affection or feelings for the king before.

 

Wandered in the woods under the Sinner Mountain, his body trembled in sorrow, fists held tight, kept walking until he reached a river.

 

Adam cleaned his tear tracks with cool spring water, stopped himself when his focus landed on his own reflection. He was weathered, suffered, aged after this journey or because of the past two years in Los Santos. His hair and stubble grew in a mess, emerald eyes lost his light, once smooth skin became rough and dry.

 

He undressed, soaked under a waterfall. His tears never quit running, he released the sadness he accumulated for months and years. He lost everything. Not the perfect prince anymore. No royal status, no power, no beauty, no wealth. The one thing that shattered his heart was Blake moved on with another one.

 

“Why?” He asked God with his sobbing voice, he thought love would never change, this was not the answer he wanted to receive.

 

Adam spent his night in the woods, palm raised high, tried to reach the stars. They were so close that he should be able to reach them. Same as the barbarian king, Adam could see him, yet he couldn’t reach him anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dismiss,” The king had a rough night, he shortened dealing with updates from his advisors since things couldn’t go wrong when Luke was here. He rode his horse, spent his time leisurely on his way to the training field as usual.

 

Passing through the East Chamber, he could smell those lantanas through walls. He kicked his ride slightly, accelerated its speed, avoided drowning on his feelings again.

 

“Woof,” Charlie showed up from nowhere. “Woof, Waaoof.”

 

The husky looked disturbed, barked anxiously, bounced back and forth, then ran toward the garden.

 

Her mate and babies weren't with her, something must have happened, Blake became sharp and sober right away as he chased after her. He yelled at the guards to open the gate as he followed Charlie out of castle toward Sinner Mountain like before.

 

Another turn into the woods and Charlie slowed her speed, sniffed around the riverside.

 

Eventually, Charlie led him to her mate and children. Blake saw them in the distance with a young man.

 

The king dismounted and approached silently, looking at the man, held his breath when he saw him more closely. The man was in a marksman outfit with blonde hair and slim body. For a moment, Blake doubted if this could be the prince. Adam might not look the same, but Blake’s feeling was most certain this was the man he loved.

 

Blake suddenly stopped as Adam noticed him once the king was just steps away from him. Time froze, they didn’t realize Charlie and her mate left, all they could do was staring at each other, trying to define dream and reality.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very likely that I'll modify the wording or structure of this chapter.  
> One more chapter to go. :]


	14. Chapter 14

“Hi,” Adam spoke with an unusual pitch, coughed slightly to readjust his voice. He tried to come up with something to start their conversation, the awkwardness of environment bounded his tongue.

 

The king gave no respond, frowned brows and tensed facial expression gave Adam the idea that Blake wished him gone.

 

Adam’s lips opened wide, his own voice echoed in his mind saying that he shouldn’t come back. He couldn’t afford it if Blake hates or feels sick of him. The worst he could imagine was Blake being indifference to him.

 

“You didn’t change a bit…… You certainly can’t recognize me.” Adam completely lost his confidence and faith as the king was silence and cold like a bricks wall. “Hmmm……”

 

“It’s a stupid idea.” Adam took a deep breath, broke his eyes contact from Blake while his emotions were about to breakdown. “I’m…… shouldn’t…..”

 

He shook once last time, turned away and hoped to leave Blake as soon as possible. His body trembled again as he realized how powerless and foolish he was. Watery eyes made his vision blur, body hardly coordinated like crawling under earthquake.

 

* * *

 

 

The barbarian dashed to the prince within seconds, caught Adam’s waist easily. Adam’s movement stopped when he felt those familiar strong arms, the king turned him around, pinned him to a tree trunk with force. Blake’s lips fed on Adam’s hungrily as he regained the once lost treasure, palms shifted to the prince’s torso, moved to his belt and knots, made Adam naked as he himself did the same.

 

Blake let his instinct ruled over his consciousness, body leaned close till their thighs rubbed against each other, sniffed the sweet body scent of his neck, bit his collarbone making Adam surrender like a trapped prey.

 

Blake wanted him. Adam thrilled by the shock of reunion, his body paralyzed as those arms hooked him tight. Blake still loves him, Adam gave in their lusts and urges, legs parts for the king.

 

Their bodies processed automatically, Blake stepped back, lowered the prince on the ground. Adam came back for him, this was no illusion, his voice, his body, his emerald green eyes were far too realistic. The anticipation of Adam was strong, Adam had true feeling for him, a mutual desire and pinning love against each other.

 

“Why did ya leave?” The king wished to know his reason, Adam’s attempt to escape wounded him, left a scar in his heart.

 

Adam glanced Blake’s blue eyes, felt the love through those forceful thrusts Blake delivered to him.

 

“I was scared,” Adam spoke his fears from heart directly. “I was scared of falling in love, I thought I didn't belong here.”

 

“I’m sorry," Blake’s thumb rubbed the prince’s cheek with care, he felt like failing to let Adam feels secure with him in the past. If he paid more attention to the prince, Blake expected a different outcome.

 

“I wasn’t ready, it was me,” Adam shook his head, his body drew closer. He had to tell Blake the words he wished he had said long ago.

 

“I love you, Blake." Adam said with hitched breath as Blake’s thrust amplified in sudden.

 

“Say it again" Blake commanded with half angry half serious tone, he was mad at Adam. He couldn’t deny that he had rage against Adam, mad at him for leaving and not showing his love.

 

"Say it loud," His thrusts slammed Adam’s spot with his natural destructive strength, held still of Adam, rubbed around his spot, made it impossible for the prince to speak.

 

"Blake," It was a sensation shock, reminded his body for those times Blake mated him without his consent. His body submitted to the vile barbarian side of Blake, embraced the rough brutal mating Blake offered. Adam loved it, loved to mate with Blake no matter he was tender or crude.  "I…… I……"

 

"Say it," Blake repeated ramming on his spot, locked tight Adam’s waist. Fixed the prince’s position that he ensured his length went inside his body completely in every strike.

 

"I love you," Adam expressed his affection with great difficulty. "My Lord, I love you,"

 

"Be my queen. Stay and be mine." He tamed his temper gradually. He proposed to Adam before, but the prince never gave him a direct respond.

 

Adam nodded without hesitation, his eyes stayed shut in pain.

 

“I want to. I do.” He couldn’t leave Blake. He spoke from his heart, that he always wanted to be the queen of Oklaland ever since he returned to Los Santos. His cum spilt fast as he could no longer handle Blake’s cock amidst his flesh. Those rough and emotional touches that lingered on every inch of his skin, Adam didn’t want Blake to stop. He lifted himself up, running his fingers on Blake’s furry chest, surfing through the king’s shivery grey hair.

 

Blake resisted, pressed Adam down, lowered himself for the prince instead.

 

"Only you,"

 

"Har," Blake overheard his words.

 

"Only you, you are the only one, no one touched me, you are the only man I want." Adam spoke aloud, whimpered when Blake moved above him.

 

It sounded so perfect when Adam said the words even in broken sentences, he loved the fact that Adam belonged to him solely.

 

"Ya love this?" Blake withdrew slightly, went in and out before he hit Adam’s spot.

 

"Blake," The prince needed more, frustrated that Blake teased him with cock, his arms and toes stretched due to reflex and physical pleasure, the partial completion drove him desperate. "Deeper, Blake."

 

"What do ya want?"

 

"All of you, inside me. Please."

 

Gift from divine. Blake thought to himself when he watched the needy prince beneath him in sunlight. He smiled and granted his wish, pressed every inch of his length into his queen.

 

Blake simply held still without giving thrusts, Adam moaned as he felt so fulfilled being fully owned both spiritual and physically. Then, Blake kept on humping for long sequence till he exhausted the prince.

 

* * *

 

 

They made up for their lost time in a nearby cave, mated beside bonfire , rested then mate again without realizing time passed by till moonlight shine on the running river.

 

Again, Blake watched his queen, read what Adam been through on his way back here, his snowy white skin was gone in return with light tanned white. The king’s life never had been this right before, prayed to his ancestors that they could join in one for the rest of their lives.

 

"We have to go back before they get panic," The king referred to the guards and advisors.

 

Adam leaned his back on Blake while they rode back to the castle, felt secure being surrounded by those strong arms, inhaled deeply of Blake’s intoxicating southern pheromones. Thinking of their pasts, the prince realized his own blindness, ignored all those signs and indications that they belonged to each other.

 

"Adam," Blake clenched their fingers, sighed in relief, nuzzled his face against Adam’s neck, whispered softly.

 

"By ancestor's name, I'll take ya as my true mate."

 

The barbarian sealed his promise as his queen tilted back for a kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, guys. I really appreciated for your support. I really deeply appreciated you guys having faith and interest in Shevine.
> 
> Btw, I had the plot of new fic ready, I see if I can post it within next week. If you like Obtuse Angle or smut piece, I am sure you will like the new fic.


End file.
